


The Best Gift For The Overworked Is A Day Off

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Flirting, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Scientist Sans (Undertale), Some Humor, a bit of plot, actually inventing, some political talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This was written for day three of frans week. With the concept in mind that Sans actually returning to being a scientist once on the surface because he felt it would help everyone if he were.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Frans Week





	The Best Gift For The Overworked Is A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I own nothing now on to the story I’m wasting no time being fluffy and cute today.

It’s been so long; it’s been so stressful. I knew the minute I decided to be the official royal scientist all over again. Why did I think I could hold up the title again? I know I was way more qualified than Alphys? But I can’t handle the stress of the position since I have the tendency to be a workaholic when I’m in this position after the incident with the core I nearly worked myself to death before I quit. Because the king didn’t remember my job or who I worked for after … regardless it was the one who made the core room inaccessible to anyone but me to get into. No one else was going to go down the same road of nonexistence. Or worse being the spark to core activating.

Right now, it’s been a while since I had seen the sunlight, I had been working on creating a car that runs on recyclables materials to reduce waste on the earth. As well as incentivize the recycling and creating a and export the humans would want from us. Since, at this point, are the most significant export is monster food and produce. And their only so many people like sea tea and spider cider.

I could hear the pounding on my laboratory. Great, I was having such a sweet dream for once.

“Hel” before I could finish yelling, I was picked up and placed in a sack. The darkness and the fact

“Target acquired?”

“Yes”

_Any desire to fight my unseen captors had left me. If Paps was one of my kidnappers, I’m fine._

Then let’s move on to the secondary location

I heard some shuffling like someone going into my lab honestly, and I was curious about what the plan for my lab and me while I could shortcut myself out of this mess it’s easier to take my nap until they take me to this ‘second location.’

Letting the darkness and the last dream lull me back in. 

Feeling my body landing on the couch but snuggling deeper into sleep, hearing voices but ignoring it since I hadn’t slept in a comfortable bed in at least a month. I’ll take a couch as long as I’m not getting stepping i don’t care to be picky about sleeping anywhere. 

“COME ON, and WE HAVE TO WAKE HIM FOR HIS SURPRISE. IMAGINE HIM SLEEPING THROUGH THIS TOO?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got ya Paps.”

“Up at em lazy bones. You need to see this” opening my eyes and feeling the shock of what I see taking so long to absorb the machine that can detect Gaster existence in the timeline and pull him here was fixed and seeming working. The viable working car that I had detailed out in my schematic about how I would build the design to maximize the car’s efficiency and I knew that Frisk, which was nearly as smart as was, had to be behind looking for him.

Frisk looked at me but showing off to finished design and working prototype for the car I had been working on . as well as the fact 

Wait, you finished the car design, and you fixed the machine under the tarp???

“Yup, I thought you understood that silly skull?”

“Frisk Marry me?”

“Take me out on a first date, and we’ll see.” Kissing his cheek and winking at Sans, who had a blue blush rising out of his face.

“I hope you like you gifts Sans. you more than burned enough the midnight oil all of our behalves A break and a lab assistant seemed warranted, don’t you think?” Frisk said with a smile that made Sans feel gushy. Feeling his brother elbowing him a broad smile on his face and seeing the moment and hinting to go for it.

“I love it, thank you, Frisk .” Sans was able to say he was barely able to come up with anything better. He was speechless but grateful, thinking of how to ask Frisk on that date as a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: cute, short, and to the point probably my shortest fic since the first Frans week. Hopefully, people like it regardless. Since I’ve been trying to make my one-shots to be at least 1k word count but I decided to make the best fic I can, and word count not matter as long as the story is quality good fic matter more.


End file.
